Reality: Intertwined
by DecrescentMelancholy
Summary: Hinata has started to have some weird dreams involving one of Naruto's closest friends, The Kazekage, Gaara. When she talks about it, her friends say that they're 'justs dreams'. But now that the Kazekage is in Konoha, a certain uneasiness starting filling her up. [Part One of Reality Series]


**Psychology Fact: Dreams are sometimes projections of your unfulfilled desires or needs.**

"Mom, come down" a little voice called from somewhere far. Lavender eyes move gracefully across the whole room before answering in a sweet angelic voice.

"I'll be there in a second, darling" light footsteps made contact with the wooden floor and the ghost of a smile played gently on cherry red lips. A hand was brought forward and slender fingers snaked around a jacket. "Found you" It was bright orange with a red swirl on the back, the material was almost completely torn off and dirty. Her mouth curved making an actual smile this time.

The girl (is she?) hanged the jacket on the door in front on a mirror. The light of the setting sun slipped inside the room and hugged the piece of clothing making it seem like they were meant to be together.

"Mom!" Another voice called from downstairs, the porcelain face turned to the side after hearing this. Letting out a sigh, she stretched her arms and walked out of the room, closing the door after.

"Alright, alright. I'm down" Her arms were behind her back, one hand holding the other. A kind smile on her lips.

"Took you long enough" A boy frowned and talked wile gritting his teeth. A soft laughed escaped from her mouth, a hand covering the same. The cheeks of the boy became a little pink.

"Shall we go?" Both of her arms were extended so her children could take her hands. A little girl with blue hair, whiskers-like marks on her cheeks and sky blue eyes took her hand excitedly. The boy, who had pale blond hair and the same features as the girl, took her hand next but with almost no excitement at all.

"Why are we doing this? People are so annoying." He spat out on a whisper. The woman looked at her child from the corner of her eye.

"Your father wants us to be there with him. We are his family, we should be there Boruto" The young boy glared holes at the ground without answering back.

"Mom, where are we going again?" The little girl sang.

"We're going to a farewell party. Your father has a mission on three days and his friends wanted to make him a party. He asked us to be there so he doesn't feel so alone. Other kids will go too, so you can play"

"Not a kid" Boruto replied while his little sister screeched in joy. The heavenly woman smiled at the cute faces of her kids.

They kept walking for a while till they arrived at a home. The woman raised an arm an one of her fingers push a button that was at the side of the door. After a few second, the door was opened.

"Hinata, you're here. Please, do come in" The beautiful face of Temari appeared in the place where the door was.

"Thank you for having us, Temari-san"

"Is no problem, really" Both women smiled at each other and Hinata entered the house with her children behind her. Inside the house were a few people. All of them she knew. There was Shikamaru, Choji and Ino talking outside, Sai by her side. Karui and Sakura were sitting in front of the table. Tenten and Lee were standing by the stairs where Gaara and Kakurou were coming down; Kiba was looking weirdly at Shino about something. The kids were running all around and it didn't take long before her own asked if they could join the others. Obviously, she said yes and both of them disappeared from her sight.

"Hinata! You're here, thank Kami!" Kiba called her, an afraid look on his face.

"Nice to see you, Kiba-kun" The man hug her and she felt him shaking. Her forehead drew out a sweat dropped and she laughed while hugging him back.

"You're over reacting Kiba. I didn't mean it like that" Shino stepped forward. "Good evening Hinata"

"Good evening, Shino-kun" Kiba started crying on her arms. "Kiba-kun, what happened?" The brunette shook once more before letting go of her.

"Shino said that his bugs will eat Akamaru" Hinata's eyes widened. Shino sighed.

"I didn't say that. I said that bugs usually eat dogs after they die or simply fly over their bodies" Kiba's body trembled like a leaf.

"That's inhuman"

"They're not human, after all" The porcelain face of Hinata was impassive and calm while hearing the conversation of her two friends. They would never change.

"Hey Naruto!" Someone said from another room and Hinata's head turned away from her friends. The voice of her husband was heard too and she walked in the direction of that sound.

"…keep saying that you shouldn't have. It's just something that I need to check, nothing more. Sasuke will be there too." The blond was talking with Shikamaru and Sakura. Drinks on their hands.

"I know, that's why I want to spend these nights with him. You know" Sakura said in a low voice, Shikamaru covered his face with one hand while Naruto laughed.

"Naruto-kun" The three of them turned their heads to her when hearing her sweet cotton voice. Her husband smiled brightly and hugged her.

"You came" Hinata giggled.

"Of course I did" The blond laughed on her ear and she blushed.

"Thank you. Where are the kids?" He let her go but kept her hand on his.

"Somewhere" Was her only replied which made him grin.

"Naruto, why am I here?" A dark voice talked behind them. The face of Sasuke Uchiha was there. Face and body, both.

"Because, you're so lame and boring. You need to have fun once in a while"

"I know how to have fun. My definition of fun isn't the same as yours, Dobe"

"Shut up Teme, here, have something to drink" Their group burst out laughing at the exchange of words.

"Just like the old times" Said Shikamaru. "Now, let's have fun for tonight, what do you all say?"

)

"Mom, can you read me a story?" Himawari stared at her mother from over the covers that were hiding great part of her face.

"Of course honey. What do you want me to read?" The girl closed her eyes to think.

"Whatever you like" Hinata smiled and stood up to pick a book. The she came back and sat on the bed with the book on her hands.

"You ready?" Himawari nodded. Hinata cleared her throat and opened the book "Congratulations! Today is your day. You're off to Great Places! You're off and away! You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. And YOU are the girl who'll decide where to go." The Hyuuga-Uzumaki stopped for a second to look at her child's face to see if she was paying attention or if she was interest, this wasn't a normal book after all.

"Mom! Continue" Her daughter complained which made Hinata laughed and kept reading after she could breathe again.

"You'll look up and down streets. Look 'em over with care. About some you will say, "I don't choose to go there." With your head full of brains and your shoes full of feet, you're too smart to go down any not-so-good street. And you may not find any you'll want to go down. In that case, of course, you'll head straight out of town.

It's opener there in the wide open air. Out there things can happen and frequently do to people as brainy and footsy as you. And then things start to happen, don't worry. Don't stew. Just go right along. You'll start happening too." Hinata stopped again when she heard her child yawning.

"Continue" The sleepy voice of the little girl said. Hinata smiled and closed the book.

"Sleep honey, I'll continue some other time" Himawari said yes with her head and fell asleep at the instant. The blue haired woman stood up again to place the book on the stand and got out of the room quietly after giving a kiss to her daughter's forehead. Once out, she went to her son's room and opened the door. "Boruto?"

"Yeah" The blond answered from the bed.

"Why are you still awake?" She asked at the same time that she entered the room and walked to his bed. The boy sat down at her side.

"Don't know. Couldn't sleep"

"Do you want me to read to you?"

"Mom! I'm not a baby" Hinata laughed.

"Ok, no" She stared at him discreetly. "Do you want me to sing?" No answer "Is that a yes?" The boy shifted.

"Ok! You win. You can sing" She smiled.

"What do you want me to sing?" The boy glared at the floor.

"The one about making you feel love or something like that. I like that one or at least how you sing it" His cheeks were completely bright read, like an apple's or Shirayuki's hair in that one manga that they had read at one time. Hinata hugged him gently.

"Come here and I'll sing" The boy gave in without much fight and sat on his mother's lap. She took a deep breath and stroke Boruto's hair before she started singing slowly and above a whisper, only for him to hear.

 _"When the rain is blowing in your face,_

 _And the whole world is on your case,_

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love._

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

 _And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

 _I could hold you for a million years_

 _To make you feel my love."_ She looked at her son lovingly when he placed his head on her chest, eyes close but still awake, just there listening to her heartbeat and feeling the vibrations of her voice.

 _"I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

 _But I will never do you wrong._

 _I've known it from the moment that we met,_

 _No doubt in my mind where you belong._

 _I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

 _I'd go crawling down the avenue._

 _No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _To make you feel my love."_ She rocked him like when he was a baby. He still was her baby, he'll always be.

 _"The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

 _And on the highway of regret._

 _The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

 _You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

 _I could make you happy; make your dreams come true._

 _Nothing that I wouldn't do._

 _Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

 _To make you feel my love"_ She kissed his temple and whispered the last sentence.

 _"To make you feel my love"_ Boruto moved closed to her and hid his face on her neck.

"Sleep here tonight Mom. Please" The cute sleepy voice of her child begged. Hinata moved her finger on his face.

"Of course I will" She moved so he could lie down, then she stood up to Nox the light out and went back to the bed, hugging her son before falling asleep minutes later herself.

)

" _You feel any better?" This voice, she recognized it. Who was it?_

" _Naruto-kun?" The person let out an exasperated sigh._

" _That's a no then" She felt heavy, like a ton of weights were on her body. Her head hurt and her throat was on fire._

" _Water" She said and that mere word made her feel worse since her throat was like chalk, rubbing against her muscles._

" _Sure" She heard the person leave. Who was that person? Didn't sounded like a woman. So it was a man. Who? "Here you go, please sit down" The person came back and snaked a hand around her shoulder so she could sit up. And she did exactly that but she regret it after when her head started throbbing against her crane._

" _Pain killers, do you have some?"_

" _Yes, they're beside your drink" Hinata nodded and tried to open her eyes for the first time. Everything was dark so she blinked a few times to adjust her vision. After a while, she could see a little better. Now she knew who the person was. "Kazekage-sama?" she whispered and he didn't seem to hear her._

" _Please drink. Maybe you'll feel better after" She was confused but she did it reluctantly. The water was cold and helped with her burning throat but the pills were like chalk too so it hurt when they were going down. The woman coughed a few times after drinking the water and she came back to do what she was doing before. Staring at the Kazekage._

" _What are you doing here?" The man took the glass from her and placed it on the night table._

" _You said you weren't feeling okay so I decided to spend the night here." She was still confused. Why?_

" _W-where's Naruto-kun?" His gaze hardened._

" _Far away from here, of course." What? She was sick and the one taking care of her was Gaara and not her husband?_

" _Why?" He glared at her._

" _Because that's his job. He needs to be in Konoha. You know that, why are you asking all of this?" She blushed a little._

" _I-I'm sorry Gaara-kun. I don't want to be disrespectful or anything but why are you the one helping me?" A hand passed through his messy hair._

" _Should I be concerned? The vows clearly said in health and in sickness. I wouldn't leave my wife dying while I was somewhere else." Hinata gasped and went to cover her mouth with a hand. Wife? What does he mean? She is married to Naruto. She knows. What's happening? "Lie down and sleep, you'll feel better in the morning" He pushed her gently so she could get into a sleeping position._

 _So many thoughts were flying through her mind. None of this made sense. Gaara took off his shirt and lay at her side, hugging her body. Hinata tensed and closed her eyes._

' _Sleep, sleep, sleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleep' the words ran around over and over till she had fallen asleep for real._

 _)_

"…ta. Oi, Hinata!" A person was shaking her shoulder. Gaara-kun? The woman opened her eyes to meet the morning light that was greeting her from the window. A person was standing there, too.

"N-naruto-kun." The blond smiled widely at her.

"Good morning, Hinata" She smiled back at him and said her good mornings. "Boruto didn't want to wake so he left you sleeping before going to school." Boruto? Oh, right. She had fallen asleep last night with him. So, Gaara-kun. That was a dream, yes. Just a dream.

"Thank you for waking me up"

"Wasn't a problem at all. You look so cute when you're sleeping" That comment made her face burn. She knew she was blushing and Naruto chuckled. "Let's go eat"

"B-but, your work"

"Shikamaru will be taking care of that during the morning. Come on, we haven't had a date in a long time" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, let me just get ready. I need to take a bath" Naruto grinned and hugged her waist.

"I can make you company" He whispered on her ear. Hinata's cheeks became redder.

"N-naruto-kun!" He chuckled in a deep voice.

"Come on Hinata. I have all the morning off and the kids are out of the house"

"Himawari?" Naruto had started kissing her neck and Hinata drew her head back to give him more access to her skin, completely involuntary.

"She's spending time with Temari" A moan escaped her lips when Naruto bit her neck unexpectedly.

"Did you took her there or did Temari come here? Please don't tell that she went alone! I would be horrified over the idea that my baby girl was walking alone through the streets! She need to be supervised, you can't let her do that Naruto-kun!"

Naruto silenced Hinata with a ferocious kiss and Hinata forgot about everything as those skillful lips teased hers apart for a strong tongue to lay claim to her mouth. The Hyuuga was about to explote from shyness and pleasure. Even after all this years, Naruto could still make her shake.

The blond smiled at her through the kiss and picked her up gently, only to lay his wife on her back against the cool bed sheets.

"Naruto-kun, this isn't our bed." Her husband placed two fingers over her red delicate lips.

"He'll never find out"

Hinata smiled shyly up at the foxlike man and pulled him down for a sweet kiss, which turned more passionate when Naruto bit her mouth open and stroked his tongue over her own.

Hinata let her hands wander over Naruto's well-muscled chest. The Hokage moved his mouth, over her cheek and down to her neck, there he stayed and nibbled and licked her skin, Hinata let out a breathy sigh at the sensation of it and tilted her head to the side.

Naruto grinned against Hinata's neck and licked from the base of her neck, right up to her ear. Hinata's body jerked uncontrollably and Naruto happily stayed at the one spot behind Hinata's earlobe, right on the neck muscle that made his beautiful wife quiver.

Naruto slipped down Hinata's body and moved to get rid of the only shred of clothing that separated their bodies from being in full contact with the other. Hinata however shot up and gripped her husband's hand that was reaching for her nightgown, preventing Naruto from pulling it off. Naruto looked questioningly at her wife and took note of the red blush on Hinata's cheeks.

"C-can …can I leave it on?" Hinata asked timidly.

"What's the matter Hinata? I've already seen you naked" Naruto asked, concerned for his wife as he sidled up to her and wrapped comforting arm around her body.

"I… I'm fat and have stretch marks. It has been so long since we've done this. I don't want you to feel disgusted."

Naruto shook his head in exasperation and tucked a finger under Hinata's chin, pulling her head up for a kiss.

"It does not matter love. Those stretch marks only prove that you had inside of you our two beautiful children, and what you call 'fat' is only your body being more curvaceous than other people. I can never be disgusted by how marvelous and exquisite you are" Hinata ducked her head to the side, trying to hide the tears that were in her eyes. "Now am I allowed to see my wife in all her stunning glory?" Naruto asked with a teasing grin, his hands moving to the end of her nightgown, but he waited for Hinata to shyly nod her head before tugging it up her head.

Naruto took a nice long look at Hinata, feasting his eyes on Hinata's naked body for the first time in a long time. He realized that he could stare at Hinata uncovered for minutes at a time and not notice how much time had passed when Hinata started squirming and embarrassedly covered herself with her hands.

Naruto chuckled and gently plucked Hinata's hands from her chest, holding them in his own as he looked at Hinata's perfectly proportioned parts before moving his head up to look lustfully into Hinata's eyes.

"You are so beautiful Hinata. So, so beautiful"

Naruto laid a kiss to Hinata's inside thigh and reveled in the sharp intake of breath he got in return. He nibbled on the flesh under his lips and Hinata quivered, the skin between her teeth shaking in excitement, which made Naruto react.

 **)(**

They were both panting, the event from before had tired their bodies.

"That was amazing" Naruto said through short breaths before moving his head to look at his wife. "Are you alright?" She stopped looking at the ceiling and turned to smile at him.

"Never being better" He returned her smiled and chuckled. Her fingers ran inside his hair while her eyes lingered in his. "You're so handsome"

"And you, My Love, are the most beautifully alluring, stunning creature to have ever walked this planet"

"What happened to the date?" Naruto groaned and closed his eyes.

"I was focused on something much better that I forgot" Hinata giggled.

"It's okay; we can go any other day that you have free" Ocean blue eyes softened at her words.

"I have two days left before I depart and I have to be at the office in an hour. These two days will be overflowing with work, I may not even see you at all" Lavender eyes dropped to the bed when analyzing what he said.

"Don't worry, we have a whole life ahead of us" She looked back at him, her warm smile present on her lips. He caressed her flushed cheek and planted an ever so soft kiss on her mouth.

"I love you, Hinata"

"I love you too, Naruto-kun" His arms embraced her form as he took possession of her lips again, desperation and need on his actions. She answered back with the tip of her tongue teasing open his mouth. His body moved on top of hers, complete dominance overtook his conscience.

Hinata bit hard into his lower lip, metallic flavor filled her sense of taste. Naruto growled deeply and pinned both of her slender arms over her head before burying his own teeth onto her neck. The woman moaned at the pleasant injury, her back arching in the process.

"Naruto, are you home?" both of their actions stopped when a voice flew from downstairs. Shocked expressions on their faces.

"Y-yeah" He answered almost instantly. Steps were heard closer now and a face appeared through the door frame.

"Shika's been looking for you and he asked me t- WOAH!" The brunette at the door covered his face and moved out of the way. The couple flushed from their neck to their heads and covered with something.

Hinata used the sheets to cover her whole body while Naruto just picked up his clothes and threw them on his body. He looked apologetic to his wife and kissed her forehead before stepping out. Hinata heard small talk outside the room then a person running downstairs and throwing the front door closed. She breathed heavily and jumped scared when a voice reached her ears.

"Um, Hinata?" The sheets went down a little so her eyes could see the other person. Her best friend's face was red from embarrassment. "Gomen"

"I-It's okay Kiba-kun" He stepped further into the room, an arm covering his face still.

"No it's not. I should have asked if it was okay to enter and I OBVIOUSLY interrupted something." Hinata chuckled a little.

"I would have been mad if nothing would have happen before you came" Kiba's face redden more and he looked wide eyed at his best friend.

"Hinata!" She chuckled again "Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?!"

"Am I not allowed to be bold?" He smiled.

"You are" after thinking for a moment he asked. "Have you eaten today?" A grin appeared on her lips.

"Oh, I have eaten alright" The dog lover dropped down his head and groaned in frustration.

"FOOD! Have you eaten food today?" Hinata giggled and shake her head no. "Wanna go eat?"

"Of course, but could you give me a moment to take a quick bath and dress myself?" Kiba said yes and went downstairs to wait for her. The woman threw the sheet to the side and stood up to walk to the bathroom. The previous night 'dream' completely forgotten.

)

"Wait, you're saying that that was your son's bedroom!? For Kami's Sake" Hinata drank from the cup that was in front of her.

"Don't you dare say anything, it was Naruto's idea"

"And you went on with it" He deadpanned and she blushed a little making Kiba laughed.

"Hello guys, how are you?" Shino appeared from a corner and sat at Kiba's side.

"Hinata had sex on her son's bed" The woman choked on her drink and started coughing violently. Kiba grinned whilst Shino only sighed heavily.

"And this matters to me, why?" The dog lover opened his eyes widely and stared at his other best friend.

"Because!"

"Because?"

"You're her friend; you should scold her or cheer for her." Hinata watched as her friends started an argument once again, she herself was totally amused.

"Congratulations Hinata because you had sex on your son's bed. Is that really what you want me to say?"

"You are so not funny bug boy"

"Who had sex on whose son bed?" A girly voice asked the trio.

"Hinata" Kiba asked automatically without thinking, the why Hinata blushed to her ears and threw a napkin to Kiba's head. The pink haired woman brought a hand to her lips.

"Hinata?" Sakura stared with eyes like plates at the shy girl "Never had I imagined you doing something like that"

"Another's person love life isn't supposed to be of our concern" A quiet voice said from behind her pink haired friend. A voice that she had heard the night before.

"Oi, Gaara. Didn't you have something to do today?"

"I'm here because I have nothing to do"

"Yeah, I decided to bring him here to eat something since he was wasting his time in Shikamaru's house.

Hinata stared blankly at him, remembering the dream from the previous night and blocking completely the conversation that her friends were having right at that moment.

" _Should I be concerned? The vows clearly said in health and in sickness. I wouldn't leave my wife dying while I was away."_

That meant nothing, right? It was just a dream, nothing more. Just innocent.

"Hinata, you okay?" She blinked and realized that she had been staring at the Kazekage this whole time. He was looking back at her, his head tilted to the side.

"Oh, yes. I am sorry for my rudeness, Kazekage-sama" Sakura shrugged it off and said that she should be going. They said their good byes and left but Hinata noticed that Gaara never left his eyes off of her.

"Hinata? What's the matter?" She glared holes on her hands while thinking.

"Last night I…" Her voice trailed off "Forget it, I'm sure it was nothing"

"No, you brought it on so it must be something. Tell us" Shino said and Kiba agreed with him. The Hyuuga licked her lips nervous.

"I had a dream that Gaara-kun and I were married. I keep telling myself that it was nothing but it's bothering me" Kiba placed a hand on top of hers so she could stop her fidgeting.

"It was just one dream, right? Try to not overthink it. If it happens more then we'll talk again." Hinata bit her lip and nodded, smiling at her two best friends.

)

 _The hot liquid drop on her hands, leaving bright red marks on her skin. A scream escaped her lips once the substance made contact. Tears swelled on her eyes and rolled down her beautiful porcelain face._

" _What happened?!" An anxiety incrusted voice asked._

" _I-I was making tea and the boiled water fell on me" Her shaking voice answered. Gaara then appeared on the kitchen shirtless and his blood red hair soaking wet, the water slid down his neck, rolled for his chest and stopping at the hem or his sweatpants. He was taking a shower when she had screamed, apparently. Or finished one._

" _Come here" His voice said and she walked to him, slowly. The man took her hands on his and placed them under the cold water of the sink. It soothed her. She felt relieved when the water touched her palms like a mother's touch to her new born baby. She let out a sigh of relief once her skin stopped burning. "Does it feel better?"_

" _Y-yes, actually. Thank you" A breathy gasp made its way out of her throat when he kissed her injured hands._

" _It hurts me when I see you get hurt" Hinata's face flushed at the sudden brush of his lips. Raising his head in slow motion, teal eyes met lavender ones._

" _I-I'm sorry" She muttered really low. His hand met the locks of hairs that were falling in front of her eyes. He pushed them aside to have a better look of her face._

" _Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault." She simply nodded, never leaving her eyes away from his. His green eyes were hypnotizing her and she was letting them._

" _Your eyes, they're like the sea"_

 _The Kazekage smiled at her words and placed his lips on her forehead._

" _Let's take you to a medic so you can have your hands check. What do you think?"_

But she never got to answer because a really loud scream filled the air. She bolt upright and flew out of her room in less than a second. She found out that it was her daughter, she had a nightmare and it woke her light that. After Hinata had calmed her daughter and put her to sleep, she went downstairs to make herself tea only to find that when she tried to touch something, her hands started burning. She grimaced and bit her lips but when she checked her palms, they were normal. An uneasy feeling swam on her heart.

The only placed when she had burned her hands was in her sleep.


End file.
